CSI: Fate Is Just A Matter Of Timing
by jtbwriter
Summary: A plane falls out of the sky. What are the odds that it will land on the car of a CSI.


CSI: Fate Is Just A Matter Of Timing

A plane falls out of the sky. What are the odds that it will land on the car of a CSI.

Or that Grissom will witness both events: is time on his side?

(CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer and is only being borrowed, I promise!)

**This is my first CSI-If I had my way-well, everyone would get raises, Sara and Gris would run off together, Catherine and Warrick would get it on, Gibbs and Kate would throw away Rule 12, whoops, sorry, wrong show! You get my drift-enjoy!**

**Please note-reposted due to Spellcheck going crazy from too much caffeine-Thanks!**

"Sara!" Grissom screamed as he watched her SUV explode into flames. Jim Brass heard his frantic cry and came out of the lab only to stop dead in his tracks, seeing a small plane sitting dead center on what was once a SUV. Sara Sidle's SUV.

Finding his voice, he saw the stark terror on Gil Grissom's face, and started to take his arm to lead him back inside. "Gil, go back inside, I'll call this in...you need to keep everyone calm."

"No!" Throwing aside Brass's arm, he raced for the vehicle, only to know within a few seconds no one could be alive inside the burning car. "One out of a million chances for a plane to drop, it crashes here," the officer thought wearily, running after his friend.

Giving up on the flattened vehicle for now, Grissom and Brass tried to get the pilot out of the wreckage of the fallen plane, and the paramedics nodded their thanks for the effort as they wheeled the critically injured man into a waiting ambulance.

"Gil, hold up there, let me look at your hands," the detective said, catching a glimpse of redness and rapid swelling on Grissoms' fingers. Automatically the CSI turned his palms over, and a passing medic stopped in mid-stride and hollered, "I've got another victim."

Something in that statement broke Grissom, and he started to crumple to the ground. Nick and Warrick, had just been let out of the lab since the fire was out, and each grabbed an arm and helped him to the curb.

"No, she can't be gone." Gris wept, and the two men stared at him.

"No, Gil, she was just inside. You're talking Sara, right?" Nick quavered, as Warwick dug his fingers into his friend's shoulder. "No, man."

"Sara, she was just going home. She forgot her cell phone, I was bringing it to her, when...." Gris's voice tailed off.

"Gil, uh, I hate to do this to you, but, you need to see if anything is left of Sara's personal stuff, in the car I mean." Brass found himself sweating in the morning chill, _"damn it, she never had __a chance, why do I have to be the one to ask him to identify her."_

Suddenly Grissom's ears pricked up, "Sara?" he breathed, then looking around, he shot to his feet, forgetting about the painful burns and his near-collapse.

"Sara, where are you?" he called. Immediately his friends became concerned, and Warrick reached for his arm.

"Grissom, she's not here, she's.." Brass cut him off, not believing his ears either. "Wait, just be quiet a minute."

"Gris!" a weak little voice was heard wailing. "Help!"

Instantly Grissom took off in the vicinity of the voice, and soon was pulling pieces of plane and debris off a scorched car in the rear of the parking lot. Coming to his aid, soon Nick, Warrick, Brass and other rescue workers uncovered a frightened but alive Sara pinned behind the uncarriage of a car.

"Sara, honey, I've got you." Gris soothed her, holding Sara in his arms. As the last piece of wreckage came up off her legs, he picked her up and carried her to the triage area behind the fire trucks.

"Gris, I'm all right, thank God you heard me. I thought I was going to suffocate." she choked. Looking up at his tear-streaked face, she instinctively put her hand to his cheek, then caught sight of his hands.

"Gil, oh, no. Your poor hands." she said as he put her down carefully.

"They're, they're all right, Sara. Just stay still and let the paramedics check you out." he told her gently, then felt her tug on his arm. "Stay, Gris, I want you to let them take care of you. Please."

Startled, he saw the worry on her face, then he smiled as he lowered himself to sit next to her, meekly allowing the relieved paramedics to treat him. Sara watched them, her eyes moving to his face when he flinched involuntarily at his hand being wrapped. Grissom realized her arm was around his shoulders, and he turned to gaze at her as Sara tried to wipe away a tear unobtrusively.

"Honey, I'm okay." a tender smile spread across his face, then nodding his thanks to the medic treating him, faced her and whispered, "I almost lost you, Sara, I almost didn't get the chance to tell you how I felt. No job is worth it if you're not there to share it with me. "

Sara's eyes filled with tears. "Gris... I love you. I don't care about anything else. I need you." Bandaged hands and all, Grissom took her in his embrace and kissed her tears away, then murmured "I love you" as he joined his lips with hers, oblivious to the stares of friends and strangers alike.

Two very happy CSI's were watching all this, grinning at their friends. As Jim Brass joined them, he glanced over to see the objects of their scrutiny, then shook his head.

"What are the odds, guys? If Sara had left work just a few seconds earlier, or if Gris hadn't heard her cry..." Warrick chuckled.

"I never question fate, Brass. Just be glad we saw it work for us this time. And, "he sighed, "for them."

Finis


End file.
